The Flame Dragon Slayer and the Rave Master
by LucyHanna111
Summary: : Haru and Elie are now on an adventure again after the war ended (with Plue)… they are searching for these weird gems that dragons only have that can save their world because another dark bring and much powerful than to those previous dark bring are going to destroy their world… complete summary inside... couple NatsuXLucy and HaruXElie... read and review, thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Hey! Another one… I want to make a crossover sooooo here it is, hehehe and it is all Hiro Mashima's creation… RAVE and FAIRY TAIL combined… yey! My first crossover fanfic.**

**Summary: Haru and Elie are now on an adventure again after the war ended (with Plue)… they are searching for these weird gems that dragons only have that can save their world because another dark bring and much powerful than to those previous dark bring are going to destroy their world… in searching for these gems they'll met the wizards of fairy tail and they'll need help finding dragons that disappeared 14 years ago… NatsuXLucy and HaruXElie.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro-sama owns everything!**

**Warning: grammar sucks!**

**~The Flame Dragon Slayer and The Rave Master~**

"ELIEEEEEEEEEE, PLUEEEEE!" shouted by a silver-haired man as he is suck in a whole with Elie and Plue.

"HARUUU!" shouted by Elie back while hugging Plue tight.

"PUUUN!" Plue shouted shaking.

~at the guild~

"Lucy, let's go on a job!" shouted by the pink haired salamander with his blue exceed.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

Lucy nodded and said "ok! I'm out of money today!" and smiled.

Erza then came out of nowhere and said "then it settled…" she looked around and find what she's looking for and said "Wendy, Carla and Gray… let's go on a job!" she said in a straight face and added "I already got the job! You guys get ready! We'll meet at the train station later at 1:00 pm!" and left them.

"Aye, Sir!" they shouted in unison pumping their right hand up in the air.

~1:00 pm (at the train station)~

"Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla!" shouted Lucy waving towards their direction while an unconscious Natsu is carried by Happy.

"Lucy! What happen to ash brain?" Gray asked.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy said panicking.

Erza just stared also wants to know what just happened.

Carla just hmmp- and looks away.

Lucy smirked evilly while Happy sweat dropped and he said "Natsu got beaten up by Lucy because he don't want to ride the train!"

Gray rolls on the ground laughing his ass off while clutching his stomach saying "Flame brain got beaten by a girl!" and that earns him a smack on the head by Lucy and fell unconscious.

Lucy hmmp- and said "never underestimate a girl!" and gave a piercing glare on the unconscious body of the ice-make mage.

Erza nod and picked up Gray and said "let's get in! The train will leave soon… I'll explain everything on the train!" and walked towards the train with Gray on her shoulder.

Wendy panicked and said "w…wait Erza-san!" with Carla following behind.

Lucy smiled proudly to herself because she just beat the two known as the strongest mages of fairy tail and walked towards the train followed by Happy carrying an unconscious Natsu thinking "Lucy is scary!"

~back at Magnolia~

2 people and a dog is found somewhere in Magnolia who just got out by the hole.

"Ouch..." groaned by the girl.

"Mfelie… mi man't mreath!" mumbled by the man who is underneath her.

"Haru!" she gasped and asked "what are you doing there? And what did you say?" and stands up so Haru can stand up.

"puu-puu-puuuuuuun!" Plue said raising his right paw shaking.

Haru stands up rubbing his head and answered "I'm the one who first fall so I'm at the bottom and I said I can't breathe, your ass is on my face!"

Elie blushed and takes out her tonfu gun and points at Haru shouting "PERVERT!"

TBC…

What do you guys think? Is't ok?

Please review! *stand-bow-aye!*


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the long waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro-sama owns everything!**

**Remember: I suck at grammar!**

**~Chapter 2 of the Flame dragon slayer and rave master~**

"Where are we anyway?" asked by the silver-haired rave master to his two companions.

Elie shook her head and said "I don't know!" and looked around adding "I never have seen this place!"

Haru looked around and notice Plue is not with them.

He shouted "PLUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

~team Natsu~

"Karyuu no tekken…" Natsu shouted with flaming fist that is slowly approaching to an ugly bandit that is known as the leader of the "underwear thieves" in their group.

Lucy sighed and said "they're weak… and not to mention, so weak! And did I say weak?"

Happy giggled and said "Lucy you're becoming older… pfft-"

Lucy glares at him and shouted "I'M NOT, YOU DAMN CAT!"

"ice-make lance!" chanted by the half naked man and and an ice like lance is approaching a group of bandits.

Erza doesn't need to use any armor, she's just using her normal armor with two swords and slice the way through the group of bandits.

"Tenryuu no Hokou!" roared by Wendy while Carla just "hmmp-"and said "they're a total of weaklings, and how could a group of bandits stole an underwear? That is so stupid!"

"Then it's my turn!" Lucy said holding her keys and chanted "gate of the golden bull, I open thee…" "Taurus!"

"Mooo- nice body as always Lucy-san!" Taurus commented.

"Taurus..." she pointed to the group of bandits and said "get them!"

"Wow! That's a great underwear that cow is wearing!" one of the bandits shouted and said "let's steal it!" and went to Taurus to attack.

Taurus just sliced them using his battle axe and shouted "For Lucy-san's nice body! I'll never give you my underwear!"

Everyone turn white and Lucy shouted "I don't care about your underwear!"

~moments later~

Team Natsu is going home as a dark aura is emitting from the group, know why? It is because Natsu the known salamander just destroy half of the forest and they didn't get any award because they paid it for the repayment.

"It's all your fault, Ash brain!" said by the half naked man.

"Ohh, yeah? At least we're walking!" replied Natsu and they start head butting like always and as always Erza will interrupt by glaring and will said in a dangerous tone "are you two fighting?!"

The two cower in fear and said in unison "naye!"

Lucy sighed and said "I'm going to be kicked out for sure!"

Natsu who hears that looked at her then grinned and shouted "let's just go on another job, Lucy!"

Lucy smiled and said "aye!" she exclaimed grinning.

"Then let's go home!" Wendy suggested.

~at Magnolia~

"PLUE… PLUE… PLUE! WHERE ARE YOU?... PLUE!" Haru shouted.

"PLUE!" Elie shouted and added "where did that bug go?" she asked.

"Plue is not a bug!" Haru shouted.

~at the guild~

"My… my… what are you doing here Plue? Mira asked to the shaking dog.

"Puuun" Plue answered shaking.

The guild doors pride open and there enter the Fairy Tail's strongest team.

"WE'RE BACK!" they shouted.

"WELCOME BACK!" the others replied.

Mira approached the team while carrying Plue and said "Lucy! Did you left Plue behind?" she asked.

Lucy looked at her and said "Plue just left and went to celestial realm!" she answered.

~somewhere in Magnolia~

The two is still wondering in Magnolia, trying to find Plue when they heard "Plue just left and went to celestial realm!"

The two looked at the source and saw an old building with noisy people inside and runs to them.

The guild members become quiet and looked at them.

"D…did y…you s…say Pl…Plue?" Haru asked panting with Elie following him from behind trying to catch her breath.

"Ahmmm… yes? And may we know who are you?" asked Mira politely.

"I'm Haru Glory, and this is Elie (A/N: Haru and Elie aren't married here in my story) and Plue is our nakama, can we have him?" he asked.

Mira looked at Lucy then to Plue and said "Plue is Lucy's stellar spirit!"

"But Plue is ours!" Haru insisted.

"But…" Mira said but interrupted by a sigh of Lucy.

Lucy gets one of her silver key on her belt and chanted "Gate of the Canis Minor, I open thee… NIKOLA!" a white shaking puppy with carrot like nose appeard.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" everyone shouted except Lucy.

Lucy sighed and said "there are lots of Nikola, but why same name?" then glare at Haru "Are you a pervert-stalker?"

Haru cower in fear and stuttered "N-no!"

"Then why?" Lucy again asked.

"I don't know! I'm not the one who gave him the name anyway!" Haru said.

"Argggggggggggg….. IM HUNGRYYYYYYYYYYY! Stop chatting!" Natsu shouted and immediately went to the bar and added "Mira! FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

"My… my! Wait a minute, I'm coming!" the barmaid said handing Haru the shaking dog.

"You can go now Plue!" Lucy said smiling at the shaking white puppy and the puppy disappeared with a poof-like sound.

She looked at the silver-haired man and asked "So? What are you doing here?"

"Ahmmm… to find Plue?" he said more like a question.

"No… not that! You're not from here, are you?" she asked that made the guild go quiet.

Haru looked at Elie then sighed. She nodded for him to continue "We're here because of Dragons!"

Natsu stop eating and glared at them and said "What do you mean?"

**TBC**

**Hope you like it! I hope!**

**Don't judge, I HATE ENGLISH!**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW plz?**


End file.
